


Sweet Tooth

by PumpkinStew



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Reaper tries to be an edgelord, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7876957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinStew/pseuds/PumpkinStew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite the repeated claims of being a harbinger of death and his preference for the color black.  Lucio just can’t help but notice the small things in their daily life that contradicted Gabriel’s image of a cool, brooding man.</p><p>Like how his boyfriend was particularly fond of Milk-Coffee, how he secretly watched Cat Videos in his free time, not to mention that time Lucio caught the older man sneaking desserts out of the fridge at midnight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Tooth

_“Death walks among you.”_

Lucio rolled his eyes as he heard the ever-familiar line ring through the comm line. He could only take so much of his Boyfriend’s over-dramatic lines before it got old after several missions.

_“Really? Reaper? Again with I-am-Death talk?”_

Apparently, he was not the only one to share this sentiment as he heard Hana speak over the Comm to address his boyfriend, and he could almost hear Hana’s eyes rolling over the Comm.

 _“None of your business, gremlin. Now focus on the fight.”_ Reaper replied swiftly, his voice dangerously ticked off as he spoke with the younger woman over the comm.

 _“Honestly, this isn’t the first time! How do you even handle his level of edge, Lucio?”_ Hana huffed

Before the DJ could even reply, the sound of gunfire and Reinhardt’s loud proclamation of needing back-up interrupted the conversation. Ever alert and ready, Lucio picked up his Audio Gun and began skating in Reinhardt’s direction.

Emerging from the corner, Lucio came across a sight of Reinhardt desperately trying to hold his own against the enemy soldiers but was being pushed back by a series of gunfire that did not seem to stop.

With a quick swipe against the touch panel on his mega phone, his soundtrack quickly crossfaded into the ever-familiar tune of Rejuvenescência. Reinhardt perked up at the sound of the healing music, his strength seemingly recovered as he launched himself towards the soldiers with a charge.

Lucio smiled and turned around to head towards Hana’s directions, but it was then he was greeted by a hand pistol being chucked in his face by an enemy soldier.

He gasped and fell backwards matrix-style, flinching as the bullet that was shot barely missed his face. He fell onto the floor, trying desperately to scramble back to his feet. But it was no use, the Soldier took aim at his head again and-

**_Bang_ **

The Musician, barely comprehending what just happened until he saw the soldier in front of him fall to the ground. He glanced at the dead body before looking up again, to see his boyfriend standing in front of him.

“Reaper!!” He cried out in relief. “Thanks, you saved a life back there.”

“Watch it, kid.” The Older Man scoffed, turning around to head towards the opposite direction. “The Grim Reaper himself might have paid you a visit to reclaim your soul if I hadn’t been here.”

Lucio rolled his eyes at his boyfriend’s use of such exaggerated words. A simple ‘Be careful’ would have sufficed and been enough, but no, the masked gunman still insisted being such a drama queen. Luckily however,  Lucio knew of a simple tactic that would make Reaper lose his cool.

“Thanks, _Mi Amor._ ” Lucio called out, grinning ear-to-ear as the Older man turned around, obviously flustered at such an affectionate nickname being used.

“I told you not to say that in public!” Reaper barked out, his gruff voice sounding with a mix of irritation and embarrassment.

Lucio smiled and waved goodbye as his boyfriend, who was definitely still glaring at him under his mask, teleported away into the shadows. He laughed to himself as he imagined how Gabriel’s unmasked face would have looked then, his usually composed face flushed red as he glared daggers at the Musician.

It was this side of Gabriel that from time to time, reminded Lucio that he was not dating a complete psychopath. While others might see him as an angry maniac, Lucio saw a soft side to a lonely man who wasn’t sure of his own feelings, and who was more concerned of the way others saw him rather than accepting how he really felt.

No matter how much Gabriel chose to deny it, Lucio had long ago noticed the gentler side of the older man, a side he would never show to others and would sometimes hide from his own lover.

Gabriel Reyes, self-proclaimed Harbinger of Death, was not that much of an edge lord most people tended to assume he was. Even if he liked the color black, even if he chose to wear that ridiculous hood that looked like something straight out of a Goth Music Video, Lucio knew that even Gabriel had some adorable habits.

 

* * *

 

Gabriel Reyes liked to keep up an image that he was a composed, mature adult who was in-control at all times. And what better way to prove that by drinking an adult beverage.

Lucio knew better of course, and that had started from a simple breakfast.

Lucio had been one of the earlier ones to reach the Cafeteria, having stayed up all night to mix some songs for an upcoming album. As the musician sat at a table nursing a cup of coffee, he saw Gabriel walk into the room from the corner of his eye, and he noticed the older man pouring himself a cup of coffee.

Lucio definitely did not notice the obscene amount of honey Gabriel had added to his coffee. And he definitely did not notice the older man add in milk. Instead, the musician chose to close his eyes and pretend that he was napping, trying not to laugh at the sight.

Gabriel sat in the chair across him, a gloved hand ruffling Lucio’s hair as the younger man whined in protest at the rude "awakening".

“Whatcha got there?” Lucio said as gestured towards Gabriel’s cup.

The Older man didn’t even pause.

“Black Coffee.”

It took all of Lucio’s efforts to stop himself from falling over in a fit of laughter. Instead, he wisely chose to instead, nod at his boyfriend with an impressed look.

“Huh, I guess it’s really only the adults who can stand that stuff.”

He wished he didn’t have to sound like he was stroking his boyfriend’s ego more than necessary, but the charming smirk that Gabriel gave him as he was all the more worth it.

 

* * *

 

Another habit, Lucio had noticed, was Gabriel’s love for the Feline Variety.

On multiple instances where fellow agents had asked Gabriel if he were a cat or dog person, he would usually reply that he was more of a dog person. The reason simply being that he preferred the canine species thanks to their sharp fangs and efficient nose that could sniff out hostile threats with enough training.

One fine afternoon however, Lucio walked into their shared bedroom to find the Older Man with his back facing towards the door, having been too immersed in the video that was playing on the holo-screen in front of him.

It was of a scottish fold kitten, delicately meowing as their owner waved a toy in its reach. And Lucio can’t help but smile as he heard the soft meow of the kitten as they tried to catch the toy.

Gabriel seemed to share the same sentiment, his mask now discarded and laying on the side of the bed, and his usually composed expression now curled up in a genuine smile.

When the video finished, the older man had loaded up another one without pausing, immediately bringing up a video of a bunch of Japanese Bobtail kittens curled up together.

Well, at least he now knew what Gabriel did in his free time.

When that video had finished, Lucio watched as his Boyfriend continued to load up even more cat videos. Deciding not to hide anymore, Lucio smiled and tapped his Boyfriend on his shoulder, trying not to laugh as Gabriel visibly jumped at the touch and the way he quickly changed the window to that of a word document of an Overwatch Report that was still half-done.

“Having fun there?”

Gabriel had turned around, a red blush on his face, having realized he had been caught by his younger boyfriend. Lucio giggled and planted a kiss on Gabriel’s cheek. “No worries, I’ll take this secret to my grave.”

And he can’t help but laugh in surprise as the older man quickly pulled him into a tight embrace, and he definitely can’t help but close his eyes as the older man locked lips with him in a deep kiss.

After that incident, whenever Lucio found a particularly cute cat video, he never failed to forward it to his boyfriend via private messages. The masked man usually never replied, but Lucio knew that he didn’t mind at all.

 

* * *

 

Last but not least, no matter how much Gabriel would always deny it, he definitely had a sweet tooth.

How Lucio found out about this fact started out simple enough. It began one day, when Hana had stormed through the base asking around fellow agents one simple question.

“Who ate the pudding I left in the fridge? I was saving it up for my livestream.”

Lucio had managed to calm down the younger woman when she was beginning to get hysterical, even trying to convince Winston to rewind the security footage from the night before. He promised to buy her a new pudding the next time he went to a convenience store, and she had smiled and left with a “Thanks, Lucio. You’re the best!”

He thought that would have been the end of it, but eventually, strange incidents occurred in the months to come.

Extra cookies Ana had baked would be kept and stored in the cupboard, only to disappear the very next day. Mei’s Ice Cream supply that she kept in the freezer would be gone within days before some members could even get a bite. Extra slices of a birthday cake that were kept in the fridge to save for breakfast were gone with nothing but crumbs left behind.

Someone was stealing their supplies of sweets, and everyone was confused over who it could possibly be. Even when Winston tried to rewind security footage to try and catch their little thief, it was no use. The fiend had been smart enough to disable the cameras in the kitchen long enough to steal the sweets and make a quick getaway, hidden from sight.

“I’m tellin’ ya! It wasn’t me, mate!” The main suspect, Junkrat had yelled as Roadhog held his arms to ensure that the smaller junker would not run away. “I hate sweets! Besides, I’m always in my workshop at night! You can just check the damn cameras!”

And it was true, Junkrat never stepped foot in the kitchen at night and the security footage Winston found could certainly attest to that.  With the primary suspect out of the way, everyone was baffled at who it could possibly be. A Sweet-Tooth Criminal certainly did not match the profile of anybody else in the base.

It frustrated everyone to no end, and even Lucio was flabbergasted. Who would go through such great lengths to not get caught for something as simple as stealing sweets? It made absolutely no sense.

At least until he woke up at 3 in the morning to find that Gabriel wasn’t next to him.

He made his way down the stairs slowly and as silently as he could manage, noting that the kitchen was dark, except for a small light that was illuminating in the pitch black.

The light which was illuminating from the fridge.

No it couldn’t be.

Lucio tried to reason that the sweets thief could not possibly be Gabriel. The man never ate sweets around others. He would decline the cookies that Ana made, ignore the bowls of Ice Cream Mei offered him, shake his head when offered a slice of cake-

Then Lucio thought of the “Black Coffee” that Gabriel loved drinking and something in his head clicked. It all made sense now.

Reaper, Gabriel Reyes, loved sweets and was a sweet tooth to his very core. But it was only thanks to his own pride that stopped him from eating them in front of others in order to maintain his image. And now, in his quest for sweets, the older man would abuse his stealth abilities to disable cameras and stay hidden from sight just to get some sweets.

The Musician chuckled as he watched the Older Man munch on the chocolate bars that D.Va had kept earlier in the fridge, oblivious to the fact that Lucio was watching him. Noting the brand of chocolate Gabriel had stolen from the fridge, Lucio made a mental note to buy some the following morning to replace the supply before D.Va would notice.

Following that night, Lucio began leaving desserts in the fridge which could range from simple chocolate bars to cream glazed strawberry cakes.

He would leave them inside every night before he went to bed, and find it gone by the very next day.

And well, if everyone’s sweets had stopped disappearing after he started doing it, neither Lucio nor his lover would comment on it.

 

* * *

 

 

One fine day, as Gabriel sat upright on their shared bed, and let Lucio lay his head on top of his lap as a sort of makeshift pillow. They rested together, appreciating the time they could spend together when the both of them were not busy with their own affairs. One of the rare times where Reaper would be loving and gentle to his lover since they were out of sight from public view, the masked man completely relaxed thanks to the lone presence of the musician.

Lucio looked at his Boyfriend's unmasked face, lovingly gazing into his lovely black, endless eyes.

"You know." The Musician started. "I love you so much."

The older man smiled a genuine smile, a rare sight he would only show to his lover behind closed doors. He brushed his gloved hands on the Musician's cheeks, teasingly pinching the Brazilian's nose in an act of affection. "What do you love about me, _Corazon_?"

Lucio paused to think for a moment, allowing gloved hands to roam and brush his features, trying not to giggle as fingers tickled under his chin in a teasing gesture.

"Do you know that sometimes, you're super adorable?"

"Nonsense." The Older man huffed in protest. "I am one with the shadows. Wherever I walk, Death blossoms--"

"Yeah, yeah." Lucio rolled his eyes and pulled at the older man's collar. "Nough' with the death talk already, just shut up and kiss me."

Gabriel relented easily, lowering his head down to plant a soft, gentle kiss against Lucio as their lips met. As they pulled away from the kiss, Reaper inquired. "But what exactly makes me so adorable as you claim?" 

"It's hard to say, but you seem to like cute things, yet you refuse to tell anyone because it makes you look uncool."

Gabriel smirked, fingers resting on the lips of his lover. "Now that's not true, everyone knows I like one cute thing."

"Oh, and what would that be?" The younger man asked.

"A certain musician called Lucio, that's for sure."

"Dude. That was so cheesy." Lucio pouted, his face flushed red. "And I am most certainly not cute."

"That, you are most certainly wrong about, you dork." Gabriel laughed, planting another gentle kiss on his lover's soft lips.

**Author's Note:**

> A story I came up with to hopefully ease the writer's block that I've been having the past couple of days. 
> 
> Pardon any mistakes in my writing. I wrote this at 3am in the morning haha.
> 
> The scene where Reaper is watching Cat Videos was partially inspired by @LunartheDragon 's amazing fic, "Hanzo is a Dog Person"
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/7217152/chapters/16509001
> 
> I liked Chapter 2, where D.Va was showing Hanzo puppy videos and seeing how he reacted. I took inspiration from the story while I was writing up this fic.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave a comment because I would love to hear what you guys have to say! Cheers and hope you all have a great day!


End file.
